Beneath your Veil
by Mirabiledictu21
Summary: Seq. to Leaving you in Silence. After 5 years of searching,Draco has finally decided to give up searching and leave matters to fate. On the night he finally does, he finds himself staring into the eyes of the one he loves.DHr.ONESHOT.
1. Beneath Your Veil

Title: Beneath your Veil

Author: Mirabiledictu21

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Time Written: Started before release of the Half Blood Prince

Summary: Sequel to Leaving you in silence. After 5 years of searching, Draco has finally decided to give up searching for Hermione and leave matters to fate. On the night he finally does, he finds himself staring into the eyes of the one he loves.

It's been a week since I've settled myself in Italy. Three years ago I've come close to finding _her_. I have excited myself despite the pending victory- buying an engagement ring and a house where we would live in if she accepts my proposal- only to find myself in another dead end.

I take a sip from my glass of cold water and shiver at the feel of the freezing water go down my throat. I look up to stare at the sea.

_She _would have loved this house. It's by the beach. And it has a small garden and a lighthouse. The walls are painted white and the furniture is composed of the colors cream and beige complimented with simple floral accessories. The concept revolves around _her_ personality and preferences- simple, beautiful, and pure.

To be completely honest, I'm having a hard time letting _her_ go. The weird thing about the whole situation is that there was never a clear relationship between us. _She _laid down all her cards without looking at mine.

" _I like you Draco. Hell, I think I have fallen hopelessly in love with you. It hurts me so much that you and I is just impossible that as much as I hate to give up on my fantasies- for the lack of any other more exact word to describe what it is that I feel towards you- I have to give up. I need closure. I need to move on. Huh….. You probably think I'm the stupidest witch in the world considering the fact that we never really bonded and that I, as well as the whole world, knows clearly how you feel about me- indifference, apathy, unconcern… Hell, there's probably a whole book of how much you don't feel for me, isn't there?"_

I wasn't able to tell her that she was wrong about that. She charmed me to keep silent and to be still. But I remember clearly saying in my mind that there wasn't a whole book of words describing how much I supposedly don't feel for her.

A week ago Harry was tasked by the Minister to talk to me about my obsession with finding _her_.

I really wouldn't call it that.

Anyway, that was what they used to describe my need of finding _her._

" _I know what you are doing Draco," _Harry had said pouring himself a cup of coffee_. " I am deeply distressed that Hermione.."_

" _Please refrain from using her name, if you don't mind." _I remember that at that time I was staring at his cup full of coffee. The same of what he had offered me at the beginning of our conversation. Perhaps tea, he had also asked, but I refused. Any warm drink reminded me of _her_.

"_Alright… I am deeply distressed that she had vanished from the face of the world- at least to the extent of our knowledge."_ I looked at him then.

I couldn't believe we were talking about _my_ personal life. Nobody really did care before. I couldn't understand why anyone would care now.

"_Ron is too."_ Harry and I decided to call it truce a month after working together. Ron was, however, another issue. We didn't become friends until two years later. Even after that, we never got to talking until after another year. The three of us would talk about everything under the sun- even the most serious of all matters, well, except for _her _and me. Nevertheless, s_he_ would have been proud.

"_What does all this drama have to do with the boss wanting you to have a word with me?"_ I asked irritated. Then I diverted my attention again to Harry's cup of coffee, which was already sitting on his desk. I watched how the smoke being emitted from the cup swirl upwards until it disappeared.

_She_ used to drink all kinds of warm beverages whenever _she_ would stay up all night to study. It was hard not to notice considering that _she_ was so damn consistent.

"_Your obsession over finding her ever since we graduated from Hogwarts is common knowledge to the whole department Draco. Although you keep your lips sealed about it, word gets around you know? The boss thinks that it is interfering with your work."_

_She _never did come to know how much I have become accustomed to her habits. At first it was to be able to formulate ways to annoy _her_- know thy enemy as one would know thyself. The realization of my real feelings shifted that to the need to know _her_ better. I suddenly remembered then how much _she_ hated it whenever we would be paired in potions. I would annoy _her_ and _she_ would pretend I don't exist. I couldn't help but smile.

" _Are you even listening to what I am saying?"_ I looked at Harry in the eye.

" _I'm a multi-tasker. Even though it seems like I am not paying any attention to whatever non sense the boss made you tell me, I know every single word you have just said. Which leads me to the question- did I ever fail the department?"_

"_You haven't. But the boss thinks that you could be better."_

"_Why is my life even an issue?"_ I had asked him standing up from the chair I was forced to sit into minutes before. "_If you don't have anything important to say, I'd like to leave now."_

"_I'll be frank then,"_ Harry had said standing up from his chair so we would be eye to eye_. "I know what you are doing Draco. It's okay to fall in love with another woman. Being afraid of losing what you have for Hermione won't do you any good. No one would be mad if you let go."_

I never told anyone what I was feeling regarding _her_ and _her _disappearance. Outsiders' knowledge on my search for _her_ stopped to that fact. The closest person to me who knows about my love for _her _is my mum. But even she doesn't know what I really feel about the whole situation.

She knows everything about _her_- she found out right about a quarter of a year after the war broke out. But that's just about it.

Anyway, it didn't matter to mum that _she_ was a muggleborn. That was probably why it didn't bother me much as well despite the constant bickering of father how much muggleborns were a disgrace to the wizarding world. It gave me more courage to love what was forbidden of me, no matter how big the danger.

When Harry and I were having the discussion about what I was really doing, I refused to acknowledge out loud every bit of truth that reeked out of what he had said. Nevertheless, I knew then that I would have to soon because everything that I do isn't who I am anymore.

Draco Malfoy- obsessed.

Confused.

And lost.

The entire world is probably having a field day.

My exile in Italy has forced me to think about what Harry had said- day and night. I've decided to let fate decide my path. Starting this day I will let things flow as it should be. No more turning back.

"Crap!" someone shouts from afar causing me to snap out of my stupor. I stare at the far end of the shore and saw a silhouette of a woman. Normally, I would dismiss another being and resume with whatever I was doing. But, at the moment, I wasn't doing anything. And something was drawing me to whoever she was. I didn't even notice that I am already standing up and walking towards her.

"Hi" I greet the woman groping at her feet. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's just that I stepped on a broken glass," she said with a nervous laugh. Her voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Let me look at it," I offer kneeling down next to her. She raises her head to look at me. I am caught breathless. I stare into her hazelnut eyes like there is no tomorrow.

She, on the other hand, is staring back at me like she had seen a dementor.

"I… I'm Draco"

"I.. I know," she stammers. I raise an eyebrow. "From Witch Weekly."

"So you're a witch," I said. "And your name is?"

"Allegra… Allegra Benoit."

"So Allegra, do you normally stare at people you just met like you have seen a dementor?" I ask examining her feet

"I didn't mean to stare.."

"It's just that?"

"It's just that you…" she pauses to think. "You look like someone I knew from my past"

"Believe me, if we knew each other from before I would have remembered you." I said. "Although I have to admit, there is something about you that makes me feel like I have known you for a long time. You sound like someone I…. someone I knew"

She gives me a cautious smile.

"I can't get the broken glass out…"

"It's okay. I'll run home and take it out." She tells me almost too immediately.

"You'll run home?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "I won't bite, you know. I live.. just there." I said shaking my head to where my house stood- which is only a few yards away. "I'm pretty sure I have a first aid kit lying around the house. Let me help you take it out."

"No, really I'm fine" She insists trying to stand up.

"I can see that," I mock her laughing a little. I don't know how I could joke around with her so easily. Usually, when I meet new people I am very precautious and paranoid at most. Although I have long separated from the dark side, old habits never die. I still suspect people to extremes no one could come to understand.

Something about her makes me feel comfortable. I lean over to help her up. "Believe me, it will be easier if you'll just let me help you."

She looks at me with uncertainty and then finally agrees. "Alright…"

After taking the broken glass out, I ask her to stay around to have dinner with me. She refuses at first. Argues, to be exact. I tell her she would be doing me a favor since I am there all alone and trying to forget. She hesitates but agrees after much cajoling.

"So, you are in Italy for a vacation?" I ask putting the plates we ate from in the sink.

"Uhh… I guess you could call it that. An extended one to be exact."

"From where are you normally?" I hand her a glass of wine.

"No, thanks. I don't drink wine at night." No wine at night. Just like _her._

"What do you want to drink?"

"Would you have anything warm?" Warm drink…. Just like _her._

"Of course. What would it be? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea please,"

"Alright," I start making her a cup of tea. "You didn't answer my question"

"What was that?"

"From where are you normally?"

"London. But like I told you, I'm here on an extended vacation. I've been here 5 years." London. Five years ago… Just like _her._

"That's not extended vacation. You moved." I laugh handing her her cup of tea. "So what do you do?"

"I teach in a muggle school in town"

"Nothing to do with magic huh?"

"I've left that part of me 5 years ago," she answers then immediately changes the topic. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I am an auror. Was… if the Minister won't let me off the hook for what I've done."

"Why? What did you do?" she ask sipping from her cup of tea, all the while not removing her gaze from mine. There is something about her eyes that's unsettling. I couldn't put my finger on it. "You didn't kill an innocent man, did you?"

"If I did, you would have seen a real dementor by now. Not a guy you think who looks like one." I smile at her.

"I really didn't mean to stare at you awhile ago like I have seen a dementor."

"I know, I was just joking." I stare back at her. Silence assumes over us for a few seconds, and then she removes her gaze from mine. She stands up from the bar stool she was sitting on and start walking around the house. I follow close behind.

"You have a very nice house. You have a wife? Or a girlfriend?"

"What made you ask?"

"The house has a touch of femininity," she plop down on the couch facing the beach. "I just assumed she helped in the decorating"

"I don't have either of the two. I have a mother, but even she doesn't know about this place. I bought it for the…" What was I doing? I came here to forget. Not to reminisce. But how am I supposed to do that when this woman in front of me keeps on reminding me of _her_?

"For the?" she ask looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"O… c'mon. You started and you won't finish it? You don't expect me to leave it at that, do you?" she ask giving me a sweet smile.

A smile that looks awfully familiar.

Stop it Draco.

"I bought it for the woman I love" I avoid her stare and look at the waves crash on the shore.

"But?"

"She disappeared 5 years ago. Pathetic huh?" I turn to look at her for an opinion. Her eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You're eyes are wide with shock"

"Uhhh… nothing," she answers immediately. "Just… shocked." She adds, her head nodding a little too much.

I raise an eyebrow at her and then walk to the door leading to the porch. "Anyway, I also came here now because I have to let go. Harry Potter, a friend of mine-you probably know him, talked to me a week ago about it. The Minister asked him to. I was furious that the department was talking about my obsession; they called it, of finding her. I just retorted that since they were so keen on me forgetting about her it wouldn't matter if I took a vacation. And so, I left without an authorized leave of absence and that's why I'm here. How about you? What's your story?"

Minutes have gone and there still is no answer. I turn around to find her gone. The front door is wide open. I run after her.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I shout the moment I see her back from me. She didn't answer.

"Wait!" She wouldn't stop.

"It's dangerous to walk all the way to town by yourself. Let me drive you home." I was already behind her and she wouldn't answer so I grab her arm. "Why did you take off like that?"

She turns around but refuses to look at me. I raise my hand up to her face and tilt it to face mine. Her eyes are wet with tears. I find myself drowning in chocolate brown orbs.

Right then and there I fall in love all over again.

Fall in love…. It has been a long time…

But that's impossible right? I haven't even picked myself up from the last one.

Unless….

Everything fits. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she eats. Drinks her tea. Refusal to drink wine. 5 years away from the wizarding world.

And her voice….

"Tell me something. Are you afraid of me?" She didn't answer.

"Are you afraid of me?" I keep at it for several times but she wouldn't answer until I am already raising my voice.

"No, I'm not" she shouts back.

"Why wouldn't you answer?" I ask in a lower tone.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"What do you expect from someone you met just a while ago?"

"Have I really met you just moments ago?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You met me at the beach"

"Well, I bloody don't think so"

"Well, I bloody don't care what you think" she yells back turning around to leave.

"Don't you really? Why did you storm out of my house?" I demand blocking her way.

"I suddenly remembered that it was already late"

"Lame excuse"

"Who cares? It's still an answer."

"Why did you leave the wizarding world?"

"What do you care?"

"Because I want to know"

"It's none of your business"

"It is"

"I have only met you moments ago"

"Have I?"

"We've been through this already"

"And we'll have a go at it as long as you keep on lying and no truth comes out of you. Why did you leave the wizarding world? Why are you trying to run away from me?"

"What gives you the right to demand an answer to such personal questions? And besides who says I'm running away from you?"

"Answer the damn question"

"I refuse to answer"

"Why?" I screamed. She didn't answer.

" Why?… Why?… Why?… Why?" I keep at it for minutes that I am already growing tired of saying the damn word. From the scream I gave her awhile ago, it is already going down to almost a whisper. Begging.

"Let it go," she whispers starting to walk away.

"I know it's you Hermione. Why don't you let me in?" I whisper loud enough for her to hear. She stop dead on her tracks. I thought she would turn around but she continues to walk away.

"I know it's you." I tell her walking behind her. "Although you have changed your appearance, I know it's you."

"You have the same look, the same smile, the same laugh, the same defensive nature, the same preferences…" I grab hold of her arm and turn her around so she would be looking at me. "The same voice"

"And when you looked at me with those eyes wet with tears, I'm sure it _has_ to be _you_. I can't be wrong. Those were the same eyes that _looked_ at me five years ago in the head common rooms. The same eyes that _stared_ at me while I was stunned into silence and bound to my chair."

I look at her waiting for another retort. When she didn't say anything, I pull her into a kiss. Her lips are the same as well. Soft with a hint of strawberry taste. After a few seconds I pull away. "The same lips that kissed me goodbye"

She takes a step back. Her eyes were full of pain.

"And you know what else?….. When you looked at me with those eyes wet with tears awhile ago, I have fallen in love with the Allegra I have met hours ago on the beach."

"But you know what? I don't think I would have fallen in love if it weren't you Hermione. I couldn't. It's impossible. I know that _I_ could only love you. I could only fall in love with you- _over and over and over_ again. Stay….. Please…."

I am already begging. I never thought, even once in my life that I would be in this kind of position. But if I have to do go through it _again and again_ to bring her back, I would.

"Please" She still wouldn't say a word.

"Please.." I couldn't remember when was the last time I shed a tear. I think it was way back when I was still a child. But right then and there, tears start to drop out of my eyes.

"Please……" My voice is already trembling. My knees give out and I am already kneeling in front of her. "Please Hermione. I need you. I love you. Please…." My head is already facing down and my hands are flat on the pavement.

I hear a sniffle from in front of me. I quickly lift my head and find her- real appearance- kneeling in front of me.

"The polyjuice…. It worn out," she nervously laughs. "To be honest, I knew you were here. I had to see you. I… wasn't planning on talking to you but…" she gives out another nervous laugh. "But the damn glass ruined everything."

"On the contrary," I tell her, joy of the whole world deeply felt within me. "It made everything all right. Marry me Hermione. Be my wife. Bare me children. Fight with me if you want to. _Fight with me_ if you _have_ to. Because to be perfectly honest, I'd rather spend my life arguing with you than grow old with someone else"

I close my eyes already waiting for a rejection. I don't expect her to say yes. Five years of searching taught me to never expect. I am all ready to beg again if I have to. But when I open my eyes, she is already about to plant a kiss on my lips. She grabs the collar on my shirt and pulls me closer. She places her hands in my hair as I place mine on the small of her back, savoring every moment in her arms.

If this is a dream, Merlin knows I don't want to wake up.

If it means not arising to see the next day, then so be it.

If it means being with her for all eternity even if it is only in my mind, then I'll wallow in my thoughts for as long as I could.

Seconds later, she pulls away beaming at me. I find myself staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. Nothing could be as wonderful as this reality standing in front of me.

"Yes Draco. I _will_ marry you."

A/N: Finally. My sequel to Leaving You in Silence. Tell me what you think, ayt? I've actually finished writing it 3 days ago, but I wasn't sure. I kept reading it again and again for stuff I think needs editing to the point that I don't know what to think about it. Haha. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Thanks

To leprechaun-chick17, thank you so much for the reviews for my three stories. And thank you for liking all of them. I have to admit that after writing I sometimes have doubts about the stuff I use. I worry if they will actually work or clash with the whole plot. Especially because everyone thinks differently, I might think they work but for others it might not. Right? Anyway, I wrote As the Sun Rises way before I even joined fanfic, and when I was editing it for posting I was kind of worried. Nevertheless, I didn't change it because I wanted to see what people would think of it. As for Leaving You in Silence, I love that story too. And to be compeletely honest, I didn't expect it to end so together. And then for the Beneath Your Veil, the line that you like is actually inspired by my mom's endless chatter about what she feels about my dad. She always tells me and my siblings how much she hates my dad's constant drinking but how much she also loves him and thinks that she wouldn't be as happy if it weren't for him. I thought that _Fight with me if you want to. Fight with me if you have to. Because to be perfectly_ _honest, I'd rather spend my life arguing with you than grow old with someone else_ perfectly describes my mom and dad. Hahaha  I always thought and I still do think that it is good to actually use real life experiences, mine or those around me, for inspiration. Which leads me to share that the part in the As the Sun Rises where Hermione fights with Pansy, is actually an account of a close friend's experience during, yes, Valentine's day. My friend got something from her boyfriend that day, nothing as glorious as Hermione's though. Thanks again.

To Lalita15, thanks you so much for liking my story and deeming it worthy of you favorite stories and author's list. I hope I live up to your expectations with my other stories I have posted and those that are to come.


End file.
